


Red Scales

by gayamyrose



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Mipha and Zelda are both gay, One Shot, there’s a little smoochin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Mipha’s been quiet around Zelda lately. The hylian princess sets out to find the reason.





	Red Scales

Being the next ruler of the Zora, Princess Mipha chose her words carefully. She always thought before she acted and spoke, and usually diplomacy came easy to her. 

But something about the hylian princess made her brain stutter. She was always putting her foot in her mouth and saying the wrong things. After one too many embarrassing slip ups, Mipha decided it was best to stop talking around her altogether. She let her father and the advisers do the talking for her. 

Zelda had taken notice, of course. It irked her to see the sweet tempered zora quiet herself around her. She had thought they were friends. 

“Link.” Zelda said, causing the boy to stop training and look up. 

“Did I do something to offend Mipha? I know you’ve always been good friends. Did she say anything concerning me to you?” 

Link shook his head and went right back to swinging the Master Sword. The princess grumbled to herself, standing up abruptly. 

“I’m going to find her and ask her myself. Don’t follow me!” She announced, marching off to do so. Link rolled his eyes. 

Zelda strode around the Zora Domain with purpose, but she couldn’t seem to find Mipha anywhere. After a good few minutes, she stopped a passing guard. He pointed towards the reservoir where Ruta sat. Inwardly, Zelda smacked herself. Of course the Zora Champion would be by the divine beast. 

As she made her way over, she recalled her first time meeting the zora princess.  
Zelda and Link had come to the Zora’s Domain seeking a champion to pilot the divine beast. Immediately, the king offered up his daughter, Mipha. She was a strong warrior and healer among them, an expert with a spear, and well versed in many other weapons. 

The hylian girl was instantly taken with her, the small but powerful princess who was soft spoken. The three of them, along with a few extra zora guards, had climbed up to Vah Ruta. The giant mechanical weapon had responded to Mipha’s presence, and Zelda had been ecstatic. She had been so overcome with excitement she’d forgotten herself and thrown her arms around the other princess. 

Mipha had muttered something, but she didn’t catch it. Zelda had offered an apology and she thought they had moved on. 

Apparently they hadn’t. 

She was panting heavily by the time she reached the top of the reservoir, and bent over to catch her breath. When Zelda leaned back up, her breath was knocked out of her for an entirely different reason. 

Red scales shimmered brilliantly in the sun as Mipha dived gracefully off of the pier. Her spear was in her hand, and Zelda could feel her face heating up. She was beautiful. 

The hylian quickly jogged over to the pier, taking note of the small pile of fish next to her. Her green eyes squinted as they scanned the water for a hint of red. 

“Princess Mipha?” Zelda called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. 

A few seconds later, a head popped out of the water. Mipha’s eyes were blown wide in surprise. 

“Oh! Ah, hello, Princess Zelda! May I help you?” She said.

“I’d like to talk actually, if you could spare the time.” 

Mipha climbed up out of the water. It slid off of her body in droplets, and Zelda couldn’t help from staring a little. She absolutely sparkled. 

“I can.” Mipha replied, setting her spear down beside her. 

“One moment, please.” The zora grabbed the small net of fish and emptied it back into the water. Then she turned and gestured towards the covered area in front of them. 

Zelda followed her and they sat down on the stools. There was one stool between them, and the hylian frowned at it. Mipha stared at the floor, and she fidgeted with her spear in her hands. There were a few awkward seconds before Zelda spoke up.

“Why did you suddenly become shy around me?” She decided to be blunt. 

Mipha tensed up, and she started blinking rapidly.

“Excuse me?” 

“Recently, I’ve noticed you’ve stopped talking around me as much. Did I upset you, perhaps? If so, I’d like to apologize. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.” Zelda stared intently at the other princess, her hands tightly clasped together in her lap. 

Mipha took a deep breath. She looked nervous, and her mouth opened and closed as if she was trying to force words out.

“I…” She started, “You make me…” 

Another deep breath.

“You’ve done nothing to upset me. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. This is a bit embarrassing, I truly didn’t think you would confront me about this.” Mipha smiled a little, her gaze finally meeting Zelda’s. 

“I suppose I must tell you now. You make me a bit nervous. I’m afraid I’ve developed a small….crush on you.” She whispered the last part, but Zelda’s long ears picked it up. 

“I’ve only just realized it. I couldn’t place my feelings before. I’m genuinely sorry I caused you grief.” Mipha said. 

Zelda took a moment to process what she had just heard. The super cute zora princess...liked her? Romantically? Her heart beat fast in her chest and she knew her cheeks must be as red as the other’s scales. 

She stood up and sat in the stool between them. The hylian gently pried one of Mipha’s hands from her spear and held it in both her own, tenderly. The zora gasped softly and her eyes darted from their hands to the other’s face.

“I like you as well, Mipha.” 

Mipha’s tail started wagging wildly, and her cheeks were now dark blue. A smile spread across her lips, revealing her razor sharp teeth. Zelda felt a shiver of something run though her. 

“Truly? You return my feelings?” 

“Yes.” Zelda nodded firmly, squeezing Mipha’s hand. A smile graced her lips as well. 

“This is wonderful! I’m so happy!” 

The two girls sat, just looking at each other, smiling. Zelda’s eyes slipped down to the zora’s lips. They looked soft, but she knew behind them rested many sharp points. Her eyes flitted back up to Mipha’s when she spoke.

“What happens now?” 

“Hm?” 

“What happens now?” Mipha repeated, her voice low. “What do we do now? That we like each other?” 

Zelda stopped. Most certainly her father wouldn’t approve of this. All her energies were supposed to be focus on unlocking her powers. She frowned deeply at the thought. Same sex couples weren’t unheard of, but a hylian and a zora one at that? She’d never heard of one before. 

But her feelings for the other princess were strong. They were already working closely because of the divine beasts. This could work. They could work. 

“Zelda?” Mipha’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked at her expectantly. 

“I want to kiss you. May I?” She asked. She meant for her voice to be strong, but it cracked at the end. Mipha bit her lip, then nodded.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Mipha said.

“I haven’t either.” Zelda breathed, leaning forward until her lips were an inch away from Mipha’s. The zora could feel the other’s breathing against her face and decided it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. It was warm. 

The zora princess pushed forward that last inch and their lips touched. Mipha’s was slightly cooler than Zelda’s own, a fact which surprised her. Mipha was stiff, and she seemed to be holding her breath. 

Zelda pulled back, laughing. She rested her forehead on Mipha’s. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to hold your breath.” She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

“O-Oh.” Air escaped her lungs and she relaxed. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It was kind of cute.” 

They quieted down, and for a few minutes they just sat, enjoying each other’s presence and the contact of another person. Zelda’s eyes slipped closed, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt peace. 

Mipha felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write I’m def gonna do more with these girls I love them so much!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked! They make my day!


End file.
